The Inspections
by Brooke
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of the second book. It doesn't deserve an R rating yet, but I'm thinking it will later. Basically is about what those men really wanted from Will and his mother. R/R!
1. The Beginning

This takes place at the beginning of Book 2, The Subtle Knife. Of   
course, I don't own anything. Phillip Pullman happens to own the   
trilogy.  
  
  
Will knew there was something wrong as soon as the navy blue   
sedan pulled up to the house. Two men got out and knocked on his front door. He heard  
his mother answer, and rushed to the top of the stairs to listen. By the time he got to the  
stairs, the car was already pulling out of the driveway. "Who was that mom?" "Just some  
nice gentlemen asking if I had any kids and how old they are. Go to bed sweetie." Will  
said good night and went to bed.  
He couldn't get to sleep that night. He tossed and turned; was too hot, then too  
cold. He finally settled into a fitful sleep where he had dreams. Terrible dreams. His  
dreams always started out pleasant. Like visions of him and his mom making cookies and  
then reading a good book or watching a movie in front of a nice, warm fire. But then  
something would go wrong. Maybe they'd go to the park and sit on the red wooden  
benches in the sunlight. But then his mom would have to touch all the railings. So they'd  
run around slapping the pieces of slate as the rough edges dug into their skin. Or  
they'd see his dad and run to him, only to find that it wasn't his dad, but some sort of awful  
demon like creature. His dreams always reflected his worst fears and his worst memories.  
He awoke with a start and kicked off the covers wrapped around his chest. He  
glanced at the small alarm clock on his bedside table. The neon red letters said it was  
6:04. He immediatley knew something was wrong. He threw yesterday's jeans on over  
his boxers. He grabbed a swearshirt, but just wrapped it around his waist as he sprinted  
down the stairs. The drawers were all open, and their contents scattered about the floor.   
His mother was no where to be found. He looked out the window and saw his mom  
running towards the park. He dashed out the door and ran right into the outstretched  
arms of a man stepping into a car. The man was about 6'2, and had bright, blonde hair.   
His hair was so fine, you could barely see the eyebrows glistening with sweat on his forehead. The  
man pushed Will aside and jumped in the car. By the time Will recovered from his fall, the  
men had left and he went to find his mother. She had already finished with most the  
railings, so Will did a few while she finished up to help her out. Then he took her for a  
little walk and went back towards the house. The two men were there again, waiting for  
them on the doorsteps.  
Come on in, we've got some business to discuss. They sounded tough, but Will  
could tell they were nervous by the taller man's constant figiting. I don't need you to  
tell me I can go in my own house. I'm not sure if I should even ask you, but would you  
like to come in and have a drink? The men glanced at each other and nodded their heads.   
Then in we go.  



	2. Once in the House

  
"What would you like Sir?"  
"We'll both have a cup of coffee. Black. Decaff. Then sit down, we need to talk."  
Will fixed the drink, got his mom a water, and a Coke  
for himself. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"  
"How old are you Will?"  
"How do you know my name?" asked Will suspiciously.   
"We've...uh been looking into you two. Checking up on you. We just want to make sure everything is all right with you and your  
mom."  
"Well now that's nice of these young men, don't you think Will?"  
"Bull shit."  
The larger of the two men stood up and glared at Will. Let's go up to your room  
lad. Will silently showed him the way. "Alright kid, here's the deal. You just lay down  
on your bed, and I have to inspect you. Nothing special, just a routine check to make sure  
you're progressing normally." Will laid back and wondered if the other man was being  
nice to his mother.   
The man undid Will's jeans and slid them down to his ankles. As he slipped a  
finger under his boxers, Will began to tense up. "Now, it's alright. Just relax." He pulled  
his boxers down to his knees and let out a silent gasp. This kid was progressing all right.   
Yeah, I think this kid will do just fine, he thought. Then he set to work. He began  
to slowly stroke Will up and down and got faster with each and every movement. He was  
about to lick his head when he asked, "How's that feel boy?" But Will was sound asleep.   
He had a little smirk on his face and was snoring lightly. He covered the boy with a  
blanket and headed downstairs.   
"He's just too damn young!"  
"The boys almost a teenager, he'll be old enough."   
"You said he fell asleep?"  
"Well yes, but this boy has been doing a lot lately. He's still young and..."  
"I thought you said he was almost a teenager."  
"As I was saying, he's young, but he has to take care of himself and his mother. Plus, he has to watch out for  
assholes like us coming and breaking into his house."  
"That was all you idea, but you do make a good point."  
"Just trust me on this one. He's huge. He might even put you to shame."  
"No way, he's just a little kid!"  
"Well, I just saw him, wan't to refresh my mind of his opponent?"  
"Fuck off."  
"With pleasure."  
Will awoke with a start. He sat up and then he remembered evertyhing. The  
dreams, the park, the car, the men... What had that man done during the inspection?   
When did Will fall asleep, and how much longer had it taken before the man left? And  
his sleep! It was peaceful. No nightmares. Only one wonderful vision. A vision of his  
mom playing catch with him on the beach. The sun shone brightly above, and the warm  
sand tickled underneath his feet. Then he heard a man shouting his name. A man and a  
girl not to much younger than Will ran out of the water and tackled Will to the ground.   
Then the three of them grabbed his mom around the waist and started a furious tickling  
war. They all lay there with water dripping off their bodies and the warm sand burning  
their backs. They watched as the clouds drift by, and point out the many shapes they're  
able to make out of the large piles of fluff. He began to slowly drift off to sleep...Bang!   
The door slammed shut and Will snapped open his eyes. He stole a glance around the  
room while slipping into his trousers. he then dashed down the stairs to look for his mom.   
In all his hurry, he tripped over the last step and went sprawling towards the kitchen table.   
Fortunatley he was able to regain his balance and see his mother calmly sitting there. She  
looked as if she hadn't even notived him. Just peacfully sipping her coffee and reading the  
paper. He didn't want to disturb her, so he quietly slipped into the chair next to her. That  
was when he saw the note on the table. 


End file.
